Maggie Kinido
Overview Maggie is a Mage with a pure heart. She doesn't like fighting, and will avoid it when possible. If she has to fight, though, she's got plenty of Mana to use! Appearance Maggie wears a white shirt with a red collar, light blue shorts, and green shoes. She has long blond hair and is 5 feet 3 inches tall, weighing 118 pounds. History Maggie used to live in a world outside of the Outlands with a few other people. She lived in that world for most of her life, until finding a strange portal. She could sense a very large amount of magic energy emanating from the portal, and so she jumped into the portal. When she exited the portal, she was in a completely different universe: the Terrarian Outlands. Having no idea where she was, Maggie looked around to see who inhabited the world. After meeting a few people, Maggie went into the house, and fell asleep. When she woke up, she found that the others were fighting two powerful beings, so Maggie helped evacuate everyone who wasn't fighting, leading them to a forest, where she rested for a bit... After waking up, she travelled to the cliffs, where she met Ginger, and after helping her, Maggie walked over to the hills, where she met Johan. Powers/Abilities Maggie has no real special abilities, aside from her weapons, however, she is very fast and strategic. Items/Weapons * Maggie's primary weapon of choice is the Lunar Flare, which shoots numerous lasers from the sky. This allows her to stay within a building while still being able to fight. The only downside is that she can't use while underground. * Her other weapon that she uses a lot is the Ancient Light. Dropped by the Lunatic Cultist in Expert Mode, the magic spell shoots five bouncing, homing projectiles. After bouncing around for a few seconds, the projectiles explode, inflicting the Granite Surge debuff, which lowers defense by 8 and deals 1 damage per second. The effect lasts 3 seconds. * On occasion, Maggie will use her strongest weapon, the Elemental Ray, a staff that shoots a mana-fuelled beam which splits apart when the beam is near an enemy. * Maggie also has her own Hammerspace, a small pocket in space where she can store a limited amount of items. Basically, it's like the Inventory in Terraria. Relationships Luke * Luke was one of, if not the first, person Maggie met, and she kind of wants to help him re-build the house he had made. Toad * Toad was a Truffle who Maggie met in the forest, and she quickly befriended him after buying a syringe from him for 20 Gold coins. Johan * Johan is one of the people Maggie seems to be most nervous around. She seems to have a crush on him. Trivia * The world Maggie is from is the same world that a character named Laurel inhabits. The two of them have met before, and they're both friends. Category:Not Native Category:False Terrarian